A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skin care compositions. In one particular aspect, the composition includes a combination of Centella asiatica extract, Vitis vinifera seed extract, Magnolia bark extract, Camellia sinensis extract, and dihydroxymethylchromone. The inventor discovered that such a combination works especially well in treating telangiectasia or spider veins.
B. Description of Related Art
Telangiectasia can be characterized in a general sense as a dilatation of small blood vessels such as veins that are located near the surface of a person's skin. Such dilation can be visible on the skin in the form of red, blue, purple or blotchy skin. In some instances, the dilated blood vessels present on the skin in a tree branch-like, or a matting or linear pattern, or spider-web-like appearance, which is commonly referred to as “spider veins.” Spider veins, which usually appear on the thighs, lower legs, and face of people, are visually unappealing.
Current methods of treating spider veins include sclerotherapy, surgery, radiofrequency, and laser ablation. Such treatment methods can cause damage to skin, and oftentimes require professional assistance.